Dumbo (2019 film)
|producer = Justin Springer Ehren Kruger Katterli Frauenfelder Derek Frey |writer = Ehren Kruger |starring = Colin Farrell Michael Keaton Danny DeVito Eva Green Alan Arkin |music = Danny Elfman |cinematography = Ben Davis |editor = Chris Lebenzon |distributor = Walt Disney Pictures |release = March 29, 2019 |time = 112 minutes |language = English |budget = $170 million |gross = |website = https://movies.disney.com/dumbo-2019 |imdb_id = 3861390}}Dumbo is a live-action film distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and a live-action retelling of 1941 animated movie of the same name, which in turn was based on the book by Helen Aberson and Harold Pearl. Written by Ehren Kruger and produced by Justin Springer, the film was directed by Tim Burton. Synopsis In 1919, equestrian performer and World War I veteran Holt Farrier returns after the war to the Medici Brothers' Circus, run by Max Medici. However, the circus has run into financial troubles and Medici has been forced to sell the circus's horses, so Medici reassigns Holt as the caretaker for the circus's pregnant elephant Jumbo. Jumbo gives birth to a calf with abnormally large ears and Medici orders Holt to hide the ears before he'll allow the public to see the calf. However, the calf accidentally reveals his ears in his debut performance. The crowd mockingly names the calf Dumbo and pelts him with peanuts and other objects. Jumbo is distressed by Dumbo's treatment and rampages into the ring causing extensive damage and accidentally killing a member of the circus staff. Afterwards, Medici sells Jumbo in order to prevent a public relations disaster. Holt's children Milly and Joe comfort Dumbo and realize Dumbo can fly by flapping his ears. They also discover that feathers are the key to Dumbo's willingness to fly. In another performance, Dumbo plays the role of a firefighter to put out a fire with water sprayed from his trunk. However, the performance goes wrong and Dumbo is trapped on a high platform surrounded by flames. Milly risks her life to deliver a feather to Dumbo, giving him the confidence to fly. The audience is astounded when Dumbo begins to fly, and word of Dumbo begins to spread. V.A. Vandevere, the owner of the Dreamland amusement park, approaches Medici and proposes a collaboration. Medici would become Vandevere's partner and the Medici Brothers' Circus's troupe would be employed to perform at Dreamland. Later, Vandevere demands that Dumbo should fly with trapeze artist Colette Marchant on his back. However, their debut performance at Dreamland goes wrong with Dumbo nearly falling off a high platform leading to him trumpeting in alarm. Dumbo hears his mother's call in response and realizes that his mother is an exhibit elsewhere in Dreamland. Dumbo flies out of the circus ring and reunites with his mother. Fearing that Dumbo's mother may become a distraction to Dumbo, Vandevere orders Jumbo to be taken away and killed. He also fires all of the Medici performers from Dreamland. When Holt and the rest of the Medici troupe learn Vandevere intends to kill Jumbo, they resolve to set both Jumbo and Dumbo free. The circus performers utilize their various talents to break Jumbo out of her enclosure while Holt and Colette guide Dumbo to fly out of the circus. Vandevere attempts to stop them, but accidentally starts a fire triggered by mismanagement of Dreamland's electricity system which spreads and destroys Dreamland. Holt, Colette, the children, and the troupe bring the elephants to a port where Dumbo and Jumbo board a ship back to their native home. Implying that Vandevere was convicted of arson through misconduct, the Medici circus is reestablished as the Medici Family Circus, which flourishes while Dumbo and Jumbo reunite with a herd of elephants in the jungle. Cast *Colin Farrell as Holt Farrier *Michael Keaton as V.A. Vandevere *Danny DeVito as Max Medici *Eva Green as Colette Marchant *Nico Parker as Milly Farrier *Finley Hobbins as Joe Farrier *Alan Arkin as J. Griffin Remington *DeObia Oparei as Rongo *Joseph Gatt as Neils Skellig *Sharon Rooney as Miss Atlantis *Michael Buffer as Baritone Bates *Frank Bourke as Puck *Jo Osmond as Circus Cook *Douglas Reith as Sotheby *Roshan Seth as Pramesh Singh *Pierre Bergman as Train Driver *Mark Cross as Train Passenger Production Development The film was announced in July 8, 2014, along with other announcements of other live-action remakes of Aladdin, The Jungle Book, Cinderella, The Lion King, and Beauty and the Beast. Ehren Kruger was announced as the screenwriter of the film, while Justin Springer was confirmed as the film's producer. Tim Burton was announced as the film's director in March 2015. In March 2017, it was reported that Eva Green was in talks to play a trapeze artist. Shortly after this report, Danny DeVito was cast as a ringleader named Medici. A few weeks later, Colin Farrell had entered negotiations to play the role of Holt, a father of two children who befriend Dumbo. Will Smith was originally offered for the role, but turned it down due to "scheduling conflicts" on other projects and would later sign on for the live-action remake of Aladdin, taking the role of Genie, instead. Chris Pine and Casey Affleck were also considered for the same role. On April 4, 2017, Michael Keaton entered talks to star as the villain. On June 26, 2017, Keaton officially confirmed his involvement with the film. Before Keaton was cast as V. A. Vandemere, Tom Hanks was originally considered for the role. Principal filming of Dumbo began in July 2017 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2017. Reception The film received an approval rating of 50% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 246 reviews, with an average rating of 5.62/10. It's consensus reads, "Dumbo is held partly aloft by Tim Burton's visual flair, but a crowded canvas and overstretched story leave this live-action remake more workmanlike than wondrous." Videos Dumbo Official Teaser Trailer Dumbo Official Trailer Dumbo Sneak Peek Dumbo "Generations" TV Spot Dumbo Arcade Fire "Baby Mine" Reveal Dumbo "Prepare For Takeoff" Sneak Peek Dumbo "What Is That?" Clip "Welcome to Dreamland" Behind the Scenes of Disney's Dumbo "Reunion" Special Look Dumbo Dumbo Sneak Peek In Theaters March 29 Dumbo Now Playing Gallery Trivia *This is the sixth of many live-action adaptations of Disney animated films released in the 21st century, following Maleficent, Cinderella, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, and Christopher Robin (Pete's Dragon doesn't count as it is considered an adaptation of a live-action movie). *There are no talking animals in this adaptation as in the 1941 animated film; instead the story is revised to include more human characters, focusing more so on their perspective, thus one of the three silent white mice that Milly and Joe bring to Dumbo is dressed similar to Timothy. *This is officially the first time since 1992's Batman Returns that Michael Keaton, Danny DeVito, and Tim Burton work together on the same film. *This is also Burton's fourth film with Keaton following Beetlejuice, 1989's Batman, and Batman Returns; and with DeVito following Batman Returns, Mars Attacks!, and Big Fish; his third film with Eva Green following Dark Shadows and Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children; and his second film with Alan Arkin following Edward Scissorhands. **This is the second Tim Burton movie to star Danny DeVito playing the role of a ringmaster. The first being 2003's Big Fish. ***Coincidentally, in Big Fish, DeVito's character had the ability to transform into a werewolf on a full moon whereas in Dumbo, a supposed "were-wolf" was seen on display at the Nightmare Island attraction in Dreamland. *This is the fourth time that Michael Keaton does a role for a Disney film, after playing Ray Peyton, Sr. for Herbie: Fully Loaded, Chick Hicks for Cars and Ken for Toy Story 3. *This is Danny DeVito's first role for a Disney film since he voiced Phil in Hercules. *This is the second time that Colin Farrell does a role for a Disney film, after playing Travers Robert Goff in Saving Mr. Banks. *''Dumbo'' is the third live-action remake to be released in March, after 2015's Cinderella and 2017's Beauty and the Beast, followed by 2020's Mulan. **Thus, this is also the second film directed by Burton to have a release in March after 2010's Alice in Wonderland. *The film acts as a follow up expansion to the original film, picking up following the climax of the movie while in addition of also serving as a live-action adaptation of its 1941 animated original.http://www.digitalspy.com/movies/news/a855551/disney-tim-burton-dumbo-remake-first-footage/ References External links * * da:Dumbo (2019) es:Dumbo (película de 2019) it:Dumbo (film live-action) nl:Dumbo pl:Dumbo (film 2019) pt-br:Dumbo (filme de 2019) ru:Дамбо (фильм) Category:Live-action films Category:Films about animals Category:Disney films Category:Stub Category:Dumbo Category:Remakes Category:Tim Burton movies Category:Films based on books Category:2019 films Category:PG-rated films Category:IMAX films